User blog:Thekingsman/Rules for this wiki.
I should have published this a long time ago. I am sorry for the long delay but I have been busy with things and I have forgotten it. 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. ::1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. 2. When a page has little to no content it will be deleted. 3. Do not make any negative/rude comments to a power or to another user on the wiki. :3a No provoking others either. 4. No religious debates. If anyone breaks this rule they will be blocked for 24 hours. 5. Do not be a smarty-pants. Scientific logic, debates, and opinions are okay. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. :6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. :6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. :6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside forces, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. How the power is defined here trumps outside sources. These rules will be subjected to change and are not permanent. Other rules will have to wait. Few additional ones that need to be Codified: 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. :7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. 8. When you add pics into Gallery, include the series and check that they are in Known Users. :8a. This includes the main pic of the page. ::8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanfiction and OCs do not count and will be removed. :10a. No real life examples. 11. No world/verse/series specific powers are allowed and will be deleted. (For example, Kryptonian Physiology or Dementor Physiology) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. : 13a. Provided that they stay sharp and don't get too blurred, pics under 300px are allowed. But try to find bigger ones first. : 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the block time. :14a. Ignoring warnings and mass-repeating rule-break in short amount of time (3/day) gives Admin right to slap you as fast and hard as they feel like. :14b: Blatantly flaunting rules after having been told of them, even if by non-Admin, results instant and long block. :14c: Warnings return to zero six moth after last warning. 15. This isn't place for advertising your products. If you try to do that, first time gets you warning, second years block. 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. :16a. This site is about powers, NOT about OC's. No Character-based Categories beyond minimum. 17. Rare/Common power separation is defined as being need for Scrollbox. : 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. : 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. 19. No deleting page contents even if you disagree with them. If you disagree, take it to Comments and stake your position there. 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. : 20a. When you make powers that have other powers as their sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. : 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. 22. Page Creation and Details is template to what pages are supposed to look like and what each section means. 23. See here for chat rules. 24. No chancing the language. Category:Blog posts Category:Organization Category:Policy